


And even after

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Platonic Cuddling, kinda platonic kinda romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Aomine is lonely, and he asks Momoi to come over.





	And even after

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and lacks details about basically everything, but I wrote it because I needed to satisfy the lack of fics featuring soft AoMomo + I enjoy writing soft one-shots with Aomine <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway :3

It was a Thursday night, and Aomine had just ended a call with Momoi. He was feeling lonely, and he learned that talking to her was the best thing he could do in moments like this.  
He was currently laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and the sense of emptiness in his chest was starting to make him feel nauseous. Since his last year at Teiko it had happened more frequently, and sometimes this loneliness had caused him panic attacks. 

The first times Aomine had been scared as hell. He felt helpless against his own weaknesses, and it was exactly when he was kneeling on the floor of the empty locker room, gasping for air and bent on himself, that the hand of his best friend had pulled him against her chest. He still remembers the smell of cheap perfume coming from her, but it was that smell to calm him then. Momoi’s arms had wrapped around him and held him until he stopped shaking, and once the bluenette had calmed down he raised his head to look at her with a surprised expression on his face.

Since that day, they grew even closer, but it wasn’t enough to stop Aomine’s loneliness completely.  
While he was on the phone with Momoi, he had bitten his tongue more than once to refrain himself from asking her to come over, because he missed her, because he needed her with him, and now, just a few minutes after they hung up, he was regretting it. The tan male grabbed his phone and started texting her, typing quickly without beating around the bush with words.

‘Please come over asap. If u can.’

In less twenty minutes, the bell of his door rang. Aomine jumped off the bed and reached for the door, opening it to let his best friend in. They didn’t say anything, as it often happened when Aomine was like this, and they just walked into the bedroom, laying down together on the mattress. Momoi turned to look at him and smiled softly, cupping his cheek with her small, fragile hand. 

“You could have asked me to come over before, you know.”  
Aomine shrugged, taking away her hand from his cheek to hold her in his own as he laid down, turning on his side to face her. “I didn’t want to bother you. But, but I also didn’t want to be alone.” He confessed without taking his eyes off of her. 

Momoi’s smile widened a little, and she tilted her head against the pillow. “I know.” 

Of course she knew. She knew Aomine better than he knew himself. She knew that this kind of loneliness was what had brought him on the brink of depression a few years ago, and she knew that it took all the courage Aomine had to push away his enormous pride and ask for help like this, to ask for company.   
Aomine had changed a lot in the last months. It wasn’t a complete change, nor obvious to many, but to her, yes. He was trying his best to enjoy basketball again, he was avoiding naps on the rooftop in order to practice, and he was also starting to open up more to her, even if she really didn’t need him to.

The pink haired girl scooted closer to him, watching his expression relax slowly. “Do you want me to stay the night?” She asked, poking his chest with the index. 

Aomine opened his eyes, and then there it was, that small sincere smile only she could bring out. “Sure. Just grab one of my shirts from there if you wanna change in something more conformable to sleep.”   
Momoi nodded and stood up, walking to the closet in the corner of the room to grab an oversized shirt. She changed quickly and shamelessly in front of him -it’s not like he has never seen her body- and once she was ready she reached the bed and snuck under the covers, pulling them over Aomine’s body too. 

“Try to sleep, Dai-chan. I’ll stay here all night long, and even after.” She said, looking for his hand under the sheets. Their fingers met in the middle, and he sighed, nodding at her words.   
They fell shortly asleep, holding hands like two kids would, and just like kids, they easily found strength in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :*


End file.
